pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Griffiths
. Courtesy Reality Street.]] Bill Griffiths (August 20, 1948 - September 13, 2007) was an English poet and Anglo-Saxon scholar associated with the British Poetry Revival. Life Griffiths was born in Kingsbury, Middlesex.Bill Griffiths - Obituaries, News - Independent.co.uk As a teenager, he became a Hells Angel; his experiences with bikers provided material for many early poems. From 1971, these poems were published in Poetry Review, under the editorship of Eric Mottram, and by Bob Cobbing's Writers Forum. He also collaborated on a number of performance poetry pieces with Cobbing and others. Griffiths soon started his own imprint, Pirate Press, which published work by himself and other like-minded poets. In addition to Cobbing and other Writers Forum poets, Griffiths listed his early influences as Michael McClure, Muriel Rukeyser, John Keats, George Crabbe, Gerard Manley Hopkins, and Old English poetry. In 1987, he obtained a Ph.D. in Old English from King's College London. He published a number of editions and translations of Old English texts. Griffiths was a prolific poet who published widely in Britain and the United States. In later years he lived in Seaham, County Durham, and ran Amra Press, which published his poetry and books of local studies. Griffiths' books of poetry from other publishers include Rousseau and the Wicked (Invisible Books, London, 1996), Etruscan Reader 5 (with Tom Raworth and Tom Leonard) (Etruscan Books, Buckfastleigh, 1997), Nomad Sense (Talus Editions, London, 1998), A Book of Spilt Cities (Etruscan Books, 1999), Ushabtis (Talus, 2001) and Durham and other sequences (West House Books, 2002). A substantial collection of his work was also published in Future Exiles (Paladin 1992). In 2010, Reality Street released Collected Earlier Poems (1966 – 80). Scholarship Beginning 1996 and up until his dealth, Griffiths worked with Bill Lancaster at the Centre for Northern Studies at Northumbria University, Newcastle. He became a highly active assistant editor to Lancaster's 'Northern Review, a Journal of Regional and Cultural Affairs', which lasted ten years. This was a remarkably productive period for Griffiths which saw the publishing of a series of books on north east dialect, beginning with "North East Dialect, Survey and Word list" and "North East Dialect, the Texts" in 1998. Published by the Centre for Northern Studies, these ran to several editions before culminating with A Dictionary of North East Dialect by Northumbria University Press in 2004. The Dictionary attracted national attention and was hailed as a landmark in the history of English dialects. Griffiths was able to draw upon his vast scholarship of Saxon literature and Old English, providing sophisticated etymologies that drew upon sources as far back as the eighth century. The Centre was awarded a major grant from the Heritage Lottery Fund in 2005 to continue dialect research which facilitated the publication of three more volumes of dialect studies by Northumbria University Press: Stotties and Spicecake, the Story of North East Cooking, Pitmatic: the talk of the North East Coalfield (a volume that was featured heavily in the media and is credited with capturing for posterity the rapidly disappearing yet distinctive dialect of the northern coalfields. This was followed by the posthumous publication of 'Fishing and Folk: Life and Dialect on the North Sea Coast' in 2008. Griffiths was working with Bill Lancaster at the time of his death to secure funding for another dialect project on children's games and pastimes. In 2003 the Centre was commissioned by Sage/Music North to catalogue the archive of Northern Sinfonia and produce a history of the orchestra for the opening of the Sage music centre. A highly skilled archivist and talented classical musician, Griffiths was considered the ideal person to do this work which was completed ahead of schedule. Subsequently, Northern Sinfonia, a Magic of its Own, was published in 2004. His last work at the Centre was the catalogueing of the T. Dan Smith archive of taped recordings. Of tangential interest to these projects, it could be noted that Griffiths organised an exhibition in his adopted home of Seaham which was seen by the Queen on her Golden Jubilee Tour, and he published numerous small books and pamphlets dealing with his adopted community. Publications Poetry *''Gesta Alfredi: Rexanglie''. London: National Poetry Centre, 1975. *''Cycles''. London: Pirate Press / Writers Forum, 1976. *''A Tract against the Giants: Poems and texts''. Toronto: Coach House, 1984. * Future Exiles: 3 London poets (by Alan Fisher, Bill Griffiths, & B. Catling). London: Paladin, 1992. *''Durham and Around: A dialect reader''. Seaham, UK: Amra, 1994. * Rousseau and the Wicked. London: Invisible Books, 1996. * Etruscan Reader 5: Tom Raworth, Bill Griffiths, Tom Leonard.. Buckfastleigh, South Devonshire, UK: Etruscan Books, 1997. * Nomad Sense. London: Talus Editions, 1998. * A Book of Spilt Cities. Buckfastleigh, South Devonshire, UK: Etruscan Books, 1999. * The Ushabtis. London: Talus Editions, 2001. * Durham and other sequences. Sheffield, UK: West House Books, 2002. * The Mud Fort. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2004. *''A Tour of the Fairground, and other poems''. Exbourne, West Devon, UK: Etruscan Books, 2007. *''Collected Earlier Poems, 1966–80)'' (edited by Alan Halsey & Ken Edwards). Hastings, Sussex, UK: Reality Street, 2010. Non-fiction *''Growing up in Manchester, 1924 to 1934''. Manchester, UK: Didbury, 1991. *''An Introduction to Anglo-Saxon Law''. Norfolk, UK: Anglo-Saxon Books, 1995. *''Aspects of Anglo-Saxon Magic''. Hockwold-cum-Wilton, Norfolk, UK: Anglo-Saxon Books, 2003. *''Northern Sinfonia: A magic of its own''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Northumbria University Press, 2004. *''A User-friendly Dictionary of Old English''. Loughborough, UK: Heart of Albion, 2005. *''A Dictionary of North-East Dialect''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Northumbria University Press, 2005. *''Stotty 'n' Spice Cake: The story of North East cooking''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Northumbria University Press, 2006. *''Pitmatic: The talk of the North East coalfield''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Northumbria University Press, 2007. *''Fishing and Folk: Life and dialect on the North Sea coast''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Northumbria University Press, 2008. Translated *''The Old English Poem, The Phoenix''. London: Amra, 1990. *''The Battle of Malder: Text and translation''. Pinner: Anglo-Saxon Books, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bill Griffiths, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 31, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Bill Griffiths: Two poems at Jacket ;Prose *A History of the Solar System: Fragments of A History of the Solar System a mimeo of a work by Griffiths published by Writers Forum and Pirate Press (1978) *Bill Griffiths poems at YouTube ;About *Bill Griffiths obituary at The Guardian by William Rowe *Bill Griffiths obituary at The Independent *"An Outsider Still: An interview with Bill Griffiths by Paul Batchelor *Raworth's cyber-tombeau for Griffiths extensive links, photos, and tributes to Griffiths at British poet Tom Raworth's web page *''The Salt Companion to Bill Griffiths'' edited by William Rowe (.PDF) Category:1948 births Category:2007 deaths Category:Alumni of King's College London Category:English poets Category:English publishers (people) Category:People from Seaham Category:People from Kingsbury Category:Place of death missing Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets